Crono Cinta Marle
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Crono. Cinta. Marle. ... Masih butuh penjelasan?


Merasa harus nulis gak peduli apa. Nggak ada ide waktu ngetik ini. Well. Biarkan ide itu mengalir. Tolong diampuni jika fail. Hehehe!

AAAAH! Ujian tinggal dua trus saia pulang! Indonesiaku tercinta! Tunggu kedatanganku!

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Chrono Trigger is Squaresoft's (zaman masih baheula soft nih)

Crono memeluk Marle.

Sudah hampir tujuh bulan Marle hanya bisa diam. Bukan karena dia tidak mau bergerak, tapi karena dia tidak bisa. Dia terserah sesuatu. Terserang. _Stroke_. Ya, itu sebutan penyakitnya. Tak jelas sebabnya, pokoknya dia sudah terserang saja. Sekarang tubuhnya lumpuh. Tidak bisa berjalan, tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan, tidak bisa bicara. Ia hanya bisa menggerakkan bola matanya. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya sejak hampir tujuh bulan yang lalu. Ya, Marle bagaikan seonggok daging takberemosi sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu.

Pria yang telah menikahinya lebih dari lima puluh tahun lalu itu menatap matanya. Pandangannya menerawang. Marle hanya bisa menebak, apakah pria itu merindukan dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang selalu banyak bicara, yang kadang terlalu banyak bergerak. Sebelum mencapai kesimpulan, pria itu mengecup dahinya, mengatakan selamat tidur, lalu menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya.

Pria itu terlelap memunggunginya.

Marle tidak memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya sangat aktif malam itu. Ia membayang-bayangkan masa mudanya, masa ketika ia masih begitu belia dan kuat. Petualangan-petualangan gila dengan mesin waktu, pertempuran sengit melawan alien keras kepala yang berusaha menghancurkan dunia, pertemuan dengan orang-orang luar biasa dari segala masa. Marle merindukan masa-masa itu dulu dan sekarang, namun sekarang, ia mengenang memori-memori itu dengan sepercik rasa ngilu dalam sanubari.

Andaikan dirinya bisa kembali muda dan sehat. Andaikan dirinya bisa memegang dan menarik kembali senar _crossbow_ -nya. Andai dia bisa berjalan-jalan lagi di puncak-puncak gunung penuh sarang burung primitive raksasa milik Ayla.

Marle adalah seorang petualang. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Karenanya ia sangat kecewa dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya. Bukan untuk mengakhiri harinya, tapi untuk mengingat-ingat kisah mendebarkannya di masa lalu. Masa sebelum masehi, bahkan. Tahun 600 A.D. bahkan, ketika sihir dan praktik-praktik mistis adalah hal yang lumrah. Ia mengingat Magus dan Frog, yang pada akhirnya kembali ke wujud aslinya, Glenn. Ia mengingat pula kawan-kawannya dari masa depan. Robo. Dion. Jejak hidupnya bagaikan abu di perapian yang diterbangkan angin. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Andaikan aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, dan mengulang apapun yang salah, menghapus dosa apapun yang aku perbuat sehingga aku layak menanggung penyakit ini, begitu batinnya.

Lalu ia kelelahan, dan akhirnya terlelap.

"Crono! Bangun! Hari ini adalah petualangan baru!" Marle setengah berteriak dan ia menyibakkan gordennya yang lebar. Dibukanya jendela besar menuju (beranda). Marle memandikan dirinya dengan cahaya lembut mentari pagi.

"Hari yang indah! Oh! Bel Marle berdentang! Sungguh pagi yang sempurna!"

Marle mempersiapkan dirinya dan mengajak Crono yang masih setengah sadar ke ruang makan. Hidangan bahkan belum selesai disajikan, tapi Marle sudah melahap setengah _appetizer_ -nya. Crono masih diam saja, mungkin dia bingung, ini realita, atau dia hanya bermimpi sedang duduk di meja makan di pagi buta tersebut.

Marle berdecak. "Kamu nggak ingat, ini hari apa? Ini hari petualangan kita! Kita akan coba mesin waktu Lucca lagi! Akhirnya!"

Marle menggeret Crono keluar sebelum Crono sempat menyelesaikan sarapannya. Entahlah, kenapa dia begitu bersemangat. Mungkin karena akhirnya, setelah lima puluh tahun, dia bisa bertemu dengan kawan-kawannya di masa lalu lagi.

Karena aksi heroik tim mereka setengah abad yang lalu, tentu saja sejarah berubah, dan Marle tak sabar ingin mengetahui bagaimana sejarah telah berubah. Apakah Ayla, Glenn, Robo dan yang lainnya masih ingat pada dirinya? Pasti mereka masih ingat! Apakah cara berpakaian mereka masih sama? Marle sudah tidak sabar untuk menemukan semua jawabannya.

Jadi, di sanalah ia dan Crono, di atas mesin yang sudah lama sekali tak dipakainya. Lucca, yang sekarang sudah hampir tujuh puluh tahun, akhirnya berhasil menyempurnakan mesin baru yang katanya sepuluh kali lebih canggih dari mesin yang mereka gunakan zaman dahulu kala. Haha.

"Lucca, nyalakan mesinnya!"

Tapi, kata Lucca, "mungkin lebih baik kita uji coba ulang dulu mesin ini… Kamu tahu, kan, hanya untuk memastikan.

"Dengan? Tikus? Tidak. Lagipula, kalau tikus itu benar-benar pergi ke suatu masa, kita toh tidak akan tahu apakah dia pergi ke masa yang benar."

" _Well_ , benar, sih, tapi…"

"Ayolah. Aku percaya padamu. Jangan buat aku menunggu lagi!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Marle tersenyum pada suaminya. Meskipun suaminya sudah berkerut dan agak lebih gemuk sekarang, Marle masih dapat melihat sosok seorang penyandang pedang jauh di dalam diri Crono.

"Ayo, Sayang."

Dengan demikian Marle naik ke salah satu mesin, dan Crono ke mesin yang lain. Entah hanya perasaan Marle saja, namun Crono tampak tegang. Tidak. Dia tampak letih. Tidak. Dia tampak….

Yah, wajar, lah. Sudah lebih dari lima decade mereka tidak mencoba yang seperti ini lagi. Jadi, Marle memantapkan hatinya. Ia menghitung sampai tiga dan…

"Nyalakan!"

Lucca tidak membantah lagi, karena perintah Ratu adalah… Perintah. Yah. Lagipula, Lucca juga sebenarnya tidak sabar untuk menguji alat penemuannya dan almarhum ayahnya tersebut.

Power on. Semua tampak stabil. Aliran listrik statis mulai tampak berloncatan dari satu panel ke panel yang lain. Tampaknya semua beres.

Sampai…

Entah bagaimana satu aliran listrik besar melompat ke udara, lalu memantul ke arah Marle. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Marle tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aliran listrik itu tampak berbahaya.

Ada angin yang berhembus akibat sebuah ledakan kecil, yang didahului dengan kilatan cahaya putih.

Saat tersadar, yang ditemukan Marle adalah sesosok tubuh yang hangus.

Tidak.

Marle berlari mendekati tubuh itu. Hanya beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia tak perlu menengok ke bilik tempat Crono berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu, karena ia tahu…

Itu adalah tubuh Crono.

Crono mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi Marle.

Marle tersentak. Saat itu, ia ada di atas tempat tidur. Ia menatap tepat ke tempat Crono selalu biasa tidur.

Crono sudah tidak ada di sana. Tempat itu kosong dan rapi, seperti tidak pernah disentuh. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak kematian pria itu. Semakin hari, Marle semakin sadar, bahwa ia sangat mencintai Crono. Hari-hari tanpa sosok pria pendiam itu terasa sangat menyiksa. Tak ada apapun yang dinanti-nantikannya. Ia hanya duduk dan merenungi, kenapa ia pernah punya keinginan untuk mengulang masa lalu.

Air mata mulai membanjiri matanya, dan menetes ke bantal.

Lebih baik aku lumpuh seumur hidup daripada harus kehilangan Crono, begitu tangis Marle dalam hatinya. Ia tak bergerak. Hatinya terlalu pilu, dan tubuhnya terlalu lesu untuk digeraklkan. Sekarang, yang ada di benaknya adalah kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Crono. Semasa berpetualang, Crono jarang sekali memberi hint padanya. Kadang, hint itu begitu samar, hanya sebatas semburat merah di pipinya yang bahkan sudah berwana merah terbakar matahari. Namun, Crono mencintainya dengan tulus, dengan pembawaannya yang pendiam itu. Crono benar-benar pendiam. Bahkan setelah mereka menikah, ia hanya berbicara ketika perlu saja. Karena, Crono mengungkapkan segala sesuatu dengan perbuatan.

Crono menatap Marle lama ketika isterinya itu menunjukkan gaun baru padanya. Marle tak mendapat pujian, hanya saja cara Crono menatapnya sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum puas. Crono mengaguminya. Crono mengaguminya dengan atau tanpa gaun itu. Ia menatap Marle dengan cara yang sama ketika Marle lagi-lagi mengenakan celana panjang yang membuatnya mirip pria. Bukan kecantikan yang membuat Crono menyayangi Marle.

Kadang, karena Crono benar-benar tidak terlalu pandai berkata-kata, di saat kritis dan butuh penanganan cepat, Marle harus mengambil keputusan untuk rakyatnya. Kadang ia gagal, ia mengambil keputusan yang salah, dan harus menanggung malu. Bahkan tak jarang Crono pun ikut dikritik. Tidak bisa mengambil keputusan, begitu kata beberapa orang yang sok pandai. Di saat-saat seperti itu, Crono hanya mengajak Marle ke taman bunga di tengah kerajaan. Ia memetik sebuah bunga liar, bunga itu tidak terlalu cantik ataupun wangi, lalu menyelipkannya di atas telinga Marle. Kamu tetaplah Ratuku yang aku puja, walau kadang kamu tidak terlalu menunjukkan keratuanmu karena bingung membuat keputusan. Kira-kira begitu artinya. Entah bagaimana Marle menangkap maksud itu. Crono sayang Marle bukan karena dia pintar.

Banyak hal dalam diri Marle yang baik, tapi benar-benar tidak jadi alasan Crono untuk mencintainya. Jadi, kenapa pria ini mau menikahinya? Apa karena Crono ingin jadi raja? Tentu tidak! Dia bisa mati kalau terus-terusan harus berhadapan dengan penasihat-penasihat yang mendesaknya untuk membuat keputusan-keputusan gila.

Marle tidak tahu kenapa Crono mencintainya. Crono juga tidak pernah bilang apapun padanya. Dan sekarang, ia takkan pernah tahu, karena Crono sudah…

Air matanya tetap mengalir.

Pintu kamarnya berderit. Seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Siapa? Pelayannya? Bukan. Mungkin… Mungkin ada pembunuh yang menyelinap, hendak mencabut nyawanya.

Marle ingin lari. Namun, niatnya segera pupus. Untuk apa lari? Lebih baik dia diam di situ. Lebih baik dia mati? Ya, lebih baik dia meninggalkan dunianya. Dunianya tidaklah lengkap tanpa Crono.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki semakin jelas terdengar. Itu langkah-langkah yang mengendap-endap. Sudah pasti siapapun dia, dia punya maksud tidak baik. Kalau memang pembunuh, biarlah dia datang ke sini dan menghabisi dirinya, begitulah keputusan Marle.

Ruangan itu gelap, namun orang itu sudah ada di ujung rangka kasurnya. Orang tersebut membungkukkan badannya ke atas Marle, dan perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya.

 _Sudah selesai waktuku. Aku datang padamu, Crono._

Marle merasakan sebuah kehangatan di dahinya. Itu bukan logam. Itu sebuah kecupan.

Heran, sang Ratu membuka matanya. Terbelalaklah dia seketika itu juga.

Crono?!

Crono menyadari sesuatu yang tidak biasa, lalu ia menyalakan lampu. Ia melihat isterinya tengah menangis. Isterinya yang sudah bagaikan boneka kaku selama tujuh bulan ini.

Crono segera merengkuh Marle. Ada apa?

Di sisi lain, Marle yang terkejut setengah mati membatu, namun setelah sekian saat ia merasa lega. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mulutnya tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya juga. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan apapun selain kelopak matanya. Alispun tidak.

Crono menatap bola mata Marle beberapa saat, bertanya terus menerus. Marle mimpi buruk? Batinnya.

Marle mimpi buruk. Marle bermimpi hidup di sebuah dunia tanpa Crono. Dunia yang terpisah dari Crono.

Crono memeluknya lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sekuat dulu, namun ia masih mampu memberikan rasa aman pada Marle, sama seperti dulu, sama sekali tidak berkurang. Marle hanya diam saja dalam dekapannya. Dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan detak jantung laki-laki yang telah berkomitmen menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan mereka itu.

Satu keheningan yang panjang tercipta. Benar-benar hening, nyaris membosankan mungkin. Namun akhirnya pada suatu saat, keheningan dipecah. Crono, dengan yakin, berkata

"Aku cinta kamu, Marle. Selalu."

Hanya itu ucapnya. Crono tak pernah bilang, mengapa. Crono sayang Marle. Itu saja. Dan akhirnya Marle mengerti, ia tak perlu tahu lebih dari itu. Ia memang tak pernah tahu dengan jelas mengapa sampai akhir hayatnya, namun ia tahu dengan jelas;

 **Crono. Cinta. Marle.**

Marle tak mengerti kenapa ia harus lumpuh seumur hidup. Namun ia tahu, Crono tidak pernah meninggalkannya walaupun dia lumpuh seperti itu. Marle meninggal lebih dulu. Dia meninggal dalam cinta. Cinta yang tidak bisa dipahaminya, mungkin. Namun yang ia tahu, cinta itu memberinya kekuatan sampai ia mencapai garis akhir.

* * *

Sudah. Gw nulis apa barusaaan… Off to Mars!

Ini fiction gaje abadi, tapi ini perenungan saia secara pribadi. Semoga ada yang paham dan bisa menghayati pesan di baliknya ya.

Kapan ya saia bisa main CT lg. Hiks. *udah namatin 12 kali masih tetep pengen main lagi*


End file.
